A World Without You Isn't A World Worth Living In: TenTen's Diaries
by TheTrueVampireGoddess
Summary: The war has finally ended but sorrow continues many people are forced to live a life without the people they love Including TenTen she has lost Neji before she even realizes she loved him. Hinata and Temari have both lost their loved ones too. When they were together Hinata shared a Hyuga secret that allowed the three girls to travel back in time to change their loved ones fate!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story I hope you like it I plan to Make the story a long story But please comment and review This is a NejiTen fanfiction that I hope you enjoy i don't want to give to much away but It's going to be good c(= P.S this chapter isn't that long because I want to see how people react before i write really long chapters **

_**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Naruto**_

**Chapter 1: ****_Im Just like A Widow_**

_**04/04/10**_

**_Dear_**** Diary,****__**

_My life is not the same not being able to see his face... I never knew how much I needed Neji he was my comrade, my best friend, but he was so much more many people believed that Neji and I were secretly dating but the truth is we weren't. But sitting thinking about all of our good time I realized I was in love with him the whole time. I cry every day, when Guy sensei died Lee turned to me for comfort but I turned to Neji. I should be Prepared for this were shonobi we should always expected death on every mission we go on but when it's your teammate when it happens to you it's a different case. The feelings worse when you loved the person who died and if you were the reason he died... I wasn't paying attention and out of no where a fatal blow came my way Neji knocked me out the way and took the hit for me. Why would he do that? I mean he didn't owe me anything! I don't deserve to be here it should have me who died that day it ... It was suppose to be me! Why would you do this to me Neji I can't Beer this feeling ... You saved my life but now i'm doomed to life of misery forever living in regret.  
_

_** TenTen **_

_** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The village was vapid it reminded TenTen of a ghost town usually it was filled with such life but everyone in the village lost something weather it was a person or peace of mind. TenTen looked up to see Hinata, she looked like she hadn't slept in days she looked more pale then usual TenTen knew Hinata was going through ever since the chunin exams Neji and Hinata had develop a bond so strong they were more like brother and sister they loved each other dearly. Hinata had also lost her her hope Naruto Uzumaki, when Hinata losted faith in herself she would look at him for inspiration. TenTen envied people like Shikamaru and Temari who both made it out alive and could be with each other feel each others skin and more importantly love each other unconditionally. TenTen's mind was filled with sorrow she accidentally bumped into Hinata " Im sorry Hinata i wasn't watching where i was going." Hinata shook her head " It-It's okay TenTen I-It was my fault." TenTen quickly notice that even though her heart might be broken Hinata had lost two people in this war and Neji would have wanted TenTen to take care of Hinata and made sure she was okay. "Hey Hinata." Hinata looked at TenTen questionably " Ye-Yes TenTen-chan." "Would you like to get a drink with me? I know it's not really your scene it's not really mine either but i could use a drink." She answer quicker than tenTen would have excepted " Ye-Yes TenTen-chan I could u-use a dr-drink too."Normally they wouldn't even be allowed to go within ten feet of the bar because of their age but it was tradition that after a war every ninja over the age of 15 could drink too, no one every thought to take advantage of it but then again none of the younger shinobi thought their would actually be another ninja war.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At The Bar...**

TenTen was surprised to find Temari sitting alone in a booth in a conner of the bar, she had a sad expression on her face you could easily tell that she was lost in her own perpetual thoughts. She had a drink in her had and two more on the table. "Mind if we join you?" TenTen asked snapping Temari out of her trans, her face lit up a little, she didn't have many friends in the Leaf , she nodded " Be my guest." TenTen and Hinata were good friends and of course Hinata liked Temari and was always nice to her but they weren't that close, but Hinata's mother always told her that if nothing else pain and sorrow can bring people together.

_**Hours Later**_

"Neji use to hate when I would sit next to him while he meditated but of course I continued to sit next to him but one day I sat under a tree with better shade he came and sat next to me he told me that sitting by himself just didn't feel the same, ever since then it's been our tree and everyday we would come early just to sit under that tree before we trained." TenTen sat their reminiscing on the past. Hinata spoke next, "I remember when w-we were tr-trying to disable all t-the bombs in the village and N-Naruto-kun said he n-needed me I was overwhelmed with joy then h-he said never mind hell just go ask N-Neji-nisan...(she smiled softly) I envied Neji-nisan but j-just for a moment." Both TenTen and Hinata looked at Temari expectantly neither girl knew why or if she really had a reason to even be there, Temari knew both girls were wondering so she finally spoke. "I lost Kankuro." Hinata and TenTen both felt bad for temari, she had a smile on her face that showed her teeth"I remember we were looking at family photos and he asked me why I never smiled I lied and told him that I didn't know how to smile but the truth was these mean girls told me that I was ugly and the only thing uglier than me was my smile, he so called himself teaching me how to smile he told me to smile as hard as I could he said that my cheeks should be wider than a ocean I did as he said but then I stopped when he asked me why I finally told him about those girls and he said that i had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen and that those girls were jealous of me because i was gorgeous on the inside in out." Temari's face was covered in tears, TenTen comforted her "I wish we could go back in time just to stop this war from ever happening or at least save our love ones". Hinata who recently had her head down popped up and said, "Wait a second that's n-not such a bad idea."Temari and TenTen looked at Hinata as if she was crazy so she finished her sentence, "Our clan has develop a way for members of the main house hold to travel back in time but only the main house hold is told because the council is afraid that if anyone else finds out then they would use it to do harm to the main house hold, Although some just think it's a myth my mother told me that it is real but messing with time could be dangerous and with danger comes sacrifice." The two girls looked shocked Temari was the first to speak "So what exactly are we waiting for"? Hinata started to play with her fingers a habit that has not yet been broken, "W-well i w-would have already tried t-to time travel b-but the sa-sacrifice is what stopped me". TenTen was skeptical but still asked, "What sacrifice has to be made?" "Well it's n-not sp-specific i just know their will be a price to pay." It was silent for a moment TenTen could see the doubt and both girls eyes "We don't have to do this". Temari spoke, "I agree". They then looked at Hinata who spoke with so much confidence "Were doing it". TenTen and Temari smiled Hinata had come a long way they then exited the bar. The girls were making their way to the outskirts of town when Hinata stopped "Were here". "But all thats here is a water fall" Temari said exactly what TenTen was thinking. Hinata smile and said "Thats all we need". She then walked in the middle of the waterfall and started making hand signs there was a bright white glow now coming from underneath the water Hinata motioned for the two girls to come in the water with her as they stood there Hinata spoke once again "We need to go back far enough to stop this from happening but i wouldn't mind going back further just to relax for a while". They all nodded in agreement. "Are you guys ready?" TenTen answered first "Im ready" Then Temari "Im ready to change this fate" The three girls closed their eyes and thought a different time one were happiness still existed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

TenTen heard her alarm go off she popped up out of bed did it work? She thought to herself she then got up and got ready as fast as she could she darted out the front door she knew that if it worked then Neji had to be in one place she ran as fast as she could, there he was meditating under the shady tree TenTen couldn't stop running she tackled Neji over rapping her arms around him, he looked so shocked but she didn't let go she couldn't. Neji who was still shocked that his teammate was even touching him finally snapped out of it and spoke "TenTen what has gotten into you?" TenTen wiped away her tears and simply answered, "I was being to feel like a widow". Neji raised his eyebrow "And what exactly does that mean?"

**Okay so that was my first chapter I really like this concept I love stories that write themselves I already have the ending planned I just what to get more review/comments this wont be a short series i planned to have like eighty chapters so please follow my store and comment I would really appreciated it thank you I hope you've enjoyed Until next time C(=**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys I'm back with the second chapter sorry the first one was rushed I started on it late when the idea came to me What did you think of it hoped you liked it. Anyways a couple days went past in this story just because it will be easier to write it out TenTen has settled down a bit but is still trying to spend every moment with Neji but I don't want to make her seem like a fan girl. Please Comment/ Review for those who do follow tell me what you think. Thanks c(=

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2: Hinata Makes Her Move

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

04/08/10 or is it 01/23/09 ?

Dear Diary,

I just can't get over that the time travel worked I get to see Neji again be next to him breath the same air. But I realized that I need to ease up on him I wouldn't want to be compared to one of his fan girls I use to laugh at them, even though I always found Neji attractively I never knew why any of them wanted his attention so bad until now. Still I need to act like I would have acted around this time I'm only here for one purpose to stop him from dying to stop the war from ever happening if I can. I'm determined there is no way I'm failing this mission speaking of missions Lee, Neji and I are all going on a mission today it's a S rank escort mission to The Kingdom of Salesteon. Hinata will be in the village by herself because Temari left two days ago to go and visit her brothers and of course to insure that she returns Shikamaru and his team escorted her. I really Hope Hinata can find the cause of the war and finally find the courage to  
Talk  
to Naruto. Good Luck Hinata your going to need it because even though Naruto has matured he is hands down still the number one knucklehead ninja in this village.

Sincerely,  
TenTen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOTE: TenTen and her team has been on the mission for a couple of days so they won't be gone long

Hinata sat at the table she and her younger sister Hanabi along with their father Hiashi were invited to eat at the head council member Arahsi's house for breakfast, Hinata already lived this moment and had to make sure that it went the same way it did the first time. Hinata watched as the servants sat her breakfast down in front of her one of the younger servant girl looked like she was juggling all of the food. When she took step, Hinata mentally noted that her step was to wide and almost instantly all of the drinks, rice and vegetables landed on the young girl. Hinata hopped up out of her chair "Here let me help you".

Arahsi looked at Hinata with distaste "You are the weakest heiress I know, I'm not surprised that the council wants to give the role that is reserved for the eldest to your younger sister".

"E-Excuse me"? Hinata couldn't believe him he was out of line but again he spoke.

" Look at you everything about you screams weakling, maybe you should stop spending time on your manners and start training harder to become strong you need to act like a member of the main house hold we are not weak, we do not show emotion and we most certainly do not help servants! You are not fit to wear the title Heiress you are not fit to be a Hyuga!

Hinata wanted to stand up for herself but she had to do nothing because she hadn't said anything the first time but then she started to think they were here to change the past not relive it she finally spoke " How dare you, I don't care who you are you have no right to speak to me that way, You want me to be an emotionless prick like you or any of the other council member well it's not happening! I wont change who I am for your satisfaction, and that's why you consider me weak but it's for that same exact reason why I am truly strong."

"Hiashi you dare let your child talk to me that way?!" Arashi spoke with frustration in his voice.

"Hinata you know better than to speak to a council member like that!" Hiashi spoke with in a non-emotional tone. Hinata looked at her father her face now wore a sad expression.

Arashi smirked. "However, is it not fitting for the heir to the Hyuga clan to improve her ability to keep people in line, because if she can not do that then would she not be consider weak?" Hiashi now wore the smirk on his face, Arashi held his tongue for the rest of their stay.

As Hinata and her family were walking home Hinata couldn't help but speak ."T-Thank you father for standing up for me."

Hiashi looked at his daughter and spoke. "I wanted to stand up for you many times Hinata." Hinata was confused if he wanted stand up for her then why didn't he but she continued to listen. "Hinata you are a very gentle soul just like your mother was you do not like conflict unless it is necessary if I stood up for you every time you needed me to you would have become dependent on it. So you see I couldn't stand up for you until you were willing to stand up for yourself otherwise the council would have tried to use that as another reason to say you are not fit to be the future leader of the Hyuga clan, but I believe in you Hinata, You will make our clan proud.

Hinata hugged her father tightly."Thank you so much father, could you I meet you and Hanabi back at the house later?"

Hiashi nodded. "Yes, well see you then" Hinata then left leaving a smile on her father's face Hikari you would be so proud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was running she had to talk Naruto while she still had this much courage in her she was searching for a while now she was just about to give up when she heard the familiar voice it was him.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto was yelling for no reason that was just him

Sakura looked at him she was clearly annoyed with him "Yea Naruto?"

Naruto started to play with his fingers exactly the way Hinata does his voice became softer but Hinata could still easily hear him. "Well I was wondering if maybe... if maybe you would like to go get something to eat with me ya know like a date?"

Hinata's heart dropped he was still madly in love with Sakura he would never love her how could she compare to Sakura she was so pretty... "No I wont give up that would be too easy, no matter what the only way I'm backing down is if Sakura and Naruto started dating."

For a second Naruto could have sworn Sakura went back to academy days when she said " A date with you ? GROSS! I would never ever go on a date with you Naruto. Besides, I thought you we pass your crush on me." Sakura walked away leaving Naruto in a depressed mood.

Now is my chance Hinata thought to herself. "Umm N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up and said "O hey Hinata-chan what's up?"

Hinata started playing with with her fingers "N-Naruto I, I was wondering if you would like to grab something to eat w-with me?" Hinata was nervous she slowly felt all the confidence she had minutes ago fade away within seconds.

Naruto looked at Hinata with Confusion he wasn't sure why she was asking him to join her but he was happy she did he grinned so big and said "Sure Hinata I would love too where do you want to go?"

Hinata could feel the heat rising to her cheeks had he just said yes to her and that he would love that? Then she suddenly realized that it was possible that Naruto only agreed to the date because Sakura didn't want to go get lunch with him, but she would still take this opportunity. "H-How about Kuzzon's, and in-instead of going f-for lunch w-we could go for dinner?'

Naruto, still with with that enthusiasm said "Okay, but would you like to join me now for lunch at Ichiraku's?" Hinata was in her own little world swaying back and forth she then felt hands on shoulders which caused her to stop.

"Yes she would." Hinata turned around she knew exactly who it was she screamed "Ayome!"

The girl Hinata was referring to smiled, her crystal blue eyes shined as bright as Naruto's, her hair was as dark as Sasuke's and went past her waist, her skin was pale like Hinata's. "Mind if we join you?"

Naruto smiled "Of course not it'll be just like old times, but what are you doing here?"

"Well there's been some issues in my kingdom but that's something to worry about tomorrow, for now I'm hungry." Ayome said with a calm voice

"I could go for a bite to, how about you Neji?" TenTen with a naturally caring voice.

Neji simply smile and said "Yes"

"Hey wait a second everyone has a date besides me?!" Ayome yelled.

All four of them had blush on their faces Neji spoke. "Ayome as I told you before, me and TenTen are not a couple!"

Ayome blew a strand of hair out of her face. "I know you guys aren't a couple." Neji then started to walk ahead of them and Ayome leaned back and whispered in TenTen's ear "Well not yet anyways."

TenTen blushed Ayome was so bold, and was never afraid to say what she want even if it pissed somebody off she was one of the best friends you could have. She was as spirited as Naruto, could be as lazy as Shikamaru, Was as wild as Kiba, could eat as much as Choji had intelligence like Neji, and could be evil acting like Sasuke. Which reminded TenTen

"Okay fine I like Neji, but lets not talk about me and Neji, lets talk about you and Sasuke" Ayome was now the one blushing she was remined of how obsseded Sasuke was with her (Before his family died happy Sasuke).

"Hey no fair I saved him from drowning and he got attached besides we were like 5 and last time I seen him he was a scrawny, short, snot- nose boy." Ayome said in a matter a fact tone

"But Neji on the other hand..." Ayome started teasing TenTen again which made TenTen blush. Ayome grinned she had won this round.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night...

Naruto's eye twitched " Do you think... Ya know that you could maybe stop staring at me!?"

Hiashi stood there in a ready like position to strike Naruto down {(A.M. Hiashi isn't that rude guy in my stories he doesn't see Naruto as a monster nor does he fear him why would he? But of course he protective over his daughter he didn't like the thought of them holding hands)}

Hiashi's glare just got stronger "No" he said in a some what calm voice.

Naruto got an irritated look on his face he was seriously wondering what was taking Hinata so long.

Hinata cleared her throat "I'm r-ready N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto's mouth dropped Hinata was a sight to see there she stood wearing a tight fitting white dress long enough to be considered a lady but short enough to make a guy take a second look at her (just above her knees) it had long sleeves that went to her wrists with gold design and the back was out in a oval it. Her hair was in a messy style a small curly side bang both sides of her hair held a fish tail braid that all came together in a pulled back messy curly bun with a band around her forehead to complete the love she wore fishnets and brown shoes

Hinata blushed at Naruto's reaction she was pleased her father on the other hand looked like he was about to to exploded or he had just eaten the worlds spiciest chilli peppers.

Just as Hiashi was about to speak Naruto cut him off "Wow! I can't wait to show you off... You look amazing Hinata-chan." Naruto said that with a slight blush on his checks.

"Father I will be back soon." Hinata then bowed to her father and her and Naruto left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the sand village

Temari sat there on the ground rubbing her head this didn't happen before did it she thought to herself I would have remembered this or did the head trauma make me forget? Temari sat there wondering to herself it all started around 11:45 pm last night

Flashback

"Where is Temari?" Konkuro ask his brother Gaara

"She is still training why do you ask?" Gaara already knew the answer

"No reason." Konkuro said in a sneaky tone

Gaara squinted his eyes at Konkuro in a instant Gaara jump over the desk (He kazekage in my story) and headed for the door kankuro followed they were equal in speed

"I'm gonna get to her first Gaara." Konkuro said in a taunting tone

"You have a large amount of confidence for someone who doesn't know what training grounds she's at" Gaara said in a emotionless voice.

Konkuro's face went blank they finally reached the grounds only to find that she had left ten minute ago they then dash home they were running low on time it was now 11:52 they started to check every room in the house it was hard seeing how ther were 20 rooms not including bathrooms and the kitchen, living room and dinning room (it was a larger tower that the kazekage lived in) the only room left was the kitchen and there was only one minute left they made there way down the staircase there she was eating cookies it was 12:00 on the the dot they were flying down the steps literally flying they then takled Temari down

Just then Shikamari walked past and said "Happy Birthday Temari-chan." Which made the butterfly feeling appear in Temari's stomach

She smiled "Thank you"

Gaara and Konkuro glared at Shikamaru with kill intent

"Whelp we weren't the first ones to say Happy Birthday so ill tell you when I wake up." Konkuro said as he got up and left

"Happy Birthday Temari-chan"Gaara said as he left

Present

This definitely never happened, then a thought popped in Temari's head she never left she was in the leaf village on her Birthday so by leaving she officially started to change the future. She smiled big "I'm on the right path."

Back in the leaf village

"Kuzzon's was great Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled at her Hinata blushed and noded with a warm smile

They were almost to the Hyuga compound when Naruto suddenly stop he was quiet Hinata started to blush what was about to happen she was so nervous a million thoughts were flying through her head right Now Naruto finally spoke.

"Hinata you took me to a place you liked can I take you somewhere I like?"

Hinata blushed "You want to go eat again?"

Naruto laughed "No I just want to show one of my favorite place."

Hinata face turned crimson she then nodded yes Naruto quickly put Hinata on his back and dash off into the forest.

When did get so fast Hinata wondered his speed could easily compare to Lee's maybe even Guy sensi

He stopped sending a gush a wind in the direction they were running in Naruto turned to Hinata as he put her down "Close your eyes."

Hinata did as she was told she then felt Naruto's hand grab hers as they walk a little further "Okay open them."

Hinata gasped at the sight it was a cliff on the outskirts of the forest that overlooked the entire Hidden Leaf Village the town was lit up with lights and you could hear the laughter of children Hinata closed her eyes to think a couple of day ago all of the joy of the village was gone all the pain of the loss of Naruto fled back into her mind all the regret she was not letting Naruto go this time she had to pull herself together no matter how nervous she was she turned to Naruto "It's breath taking N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed at the honorific Hinata used he liked it a lot he started to think about how happy he felt with Hinata "I wanna do this again sometime soon very soon Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed slightly " O-Of course Naruto-kun."

Naruto and Hinata were once again on their way to the Hyuga compound they reached the gates when Naruto turned to Hinata with a slight blush on his face "I had a lot of fun Hinata-chan. ,"

"Me too." Hinata said in a warm tone

It got quiet Naruto look at the ground Hinata balled up her fist okay then I'll make the move Hinata thought to herself she then the moved closer to Naruto And started to lean in she was now on her tippy toes Naruto was definitely taller than before Their lips were inches apart when a Anbu member jumped down Lady Hokage wants both of you in her office right now lady Hinata I will let your father now. They both nodded... Both Naruto and Hinata were thinking the same thing so close as they made there way to the Hokage's tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's the end of this chapter I know kinda of boring but my story will be filled with a lot of twist tell me what you think the more you comment the faster I update thank you guys.


	3. TenTen's Diaries Chapter 3

Paste your docume

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter I now its been a while but a lot has been going on I had cheer-leading tryouts I made Varsity My sister won Prom Queen so Ive been doing good so this is going to be my first action chapter I would greatly appreciate it if some one would help me with the action parts of my story but since no one has stepped up to the plate lets see how I can do on my own Tell me what you think. Thanks! P.s This is going to be in certain persons perspective ill let you know when they change. ('this means inner narrative thoughts')**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**_

_**Chapter 3: Tsunade's Vault**_

**_TenTen' Perspective_**

_**I ran to the Hokages tower as fast as I could! When I enter the room I found I was the last person to get there along with my teammates. To my left I found Sasuke and Naruto, to my right was Hinata, Kiba, and Shino ahead was Sakura, Shizune, and Lady Hokage herself. Lee shut the the door behind us after we bowed to her Lady Tsunade she spoke.**_

_**"Good, now that everyone is here there is no reason to waste any time this will be an "S" class mission."**_

_**I froze I looked at Hinata who had the same confused look on her face this moment never happened. What was going on? Something had to change maybe it was Temari leaving the leaf or maybe it was the fact that Ayome had come back to the village with Lee, Neji, and I instead of staying in her kingdom like the last time. Or was was it a combination of both?**_

_**TenTen touched her forehead man time traveling was confusing.**_

_**"Ayome why dont you finsh breifing them on the mission"**_

_**Ayome looked over at the women as if she was crazy she had a slight blush on her cheeks but something told TenTen it wasn't because of the role she'd just been assigned Ayome was clearly amazed on how much Sasuke had grown into a man. She cleared her throat.**_

_**"Right, Well this is an "S" class mission not because of the assignment itself but because of the road we have to travel."**_

_**I turned to Lee as he started talking " Is the road that dangerous were it causes the mission to be ranked so high?"**_

_**Ayome nodded**_

_**"W-Were are we traveling to?" Asked Hinata with a timid voice**_

_**The room was silent, "Soul Valley" Ayome spoke finally**_

_**Kiba chuckled "Soul Valley huh? Well it cant possibly be that bad anything with the soul in the title cant be that scary."**_

_**My nose wrinkled at his stupidity, "What about The reaper of souls, does that sound like a picnic over the rainbow to you?"**_

_**Kiba instantly stopped laughing**_

_**"Well then your not going to want to here this, the Soul Valley gets its name because almost everyone that goes threw it die their souls are forever traped in that valley waiting on more people to come to steal their souls. Not only that but if someone or thing has your soul it can control you and use you to hurt or mislead your friends which means we would immediately have to kill the person." Ayome finished**_

_**This time Naruto gulped. "Do we really have to go?"**_

_**"Why you scared?" Sakura said teasingly**_

_**"Not of the Valley but this thing you guys are talking about it kinda sounds like a...a...A Ghost!"**_

_**I giggled I forgot Naruto was afraid of ghosts, Ayome then spoke**_

_**"Only one way to find out, We leave tonight you have and hour to get supplies and meet at the gates."**_

_**We all dispersed**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hianta's perspective**_

_**I got done extra early with my packing I had over an half and hour to be at the gates (about 45 mins) I decided to go to the library to go look at a book about Soul Valley but the Scroll keeper told me that those sorta documents were in the personal library of the Hokage. The gates were only five minutes away from the Hokage's tower so with forty minutes to spare I quickly asked the Hokage permission to look at the documents she was skeptical but finally allowed me to have a look. Even there, there were only a few things extra from what I already knew. I was just about to leave when I had seen birth records, Instantly Naruto pop into my mind. His whole life he went with out knowing who his pannets truly word.' I shouldn't look its really none of my business.'**_

_**By this time around Hinata was already digging threw all the files she looked at the clock she only had twenty minutes left her fingers were moving as fast she could she heared Shizune ask what was taking her so long she could hear her steps getting louder as she got closer.**_

_**By the sound of her feet her and the pace she is at she will be here in exactly 49.8 seconds. 'Where is it!?' There were so many last names that began with "T" Come one I only have 21.3 seconds.**_

_**She started going so fast she was getting paper cuts every where on her fingers.**_

_**9.5 second! Yes finally the "U's" Uai, Uasoi ,Ustestu. 4.3 second im not going to make it!**_

_**Shizune burst into the room "Hinata!"**_

_**Hinata didn't respond she was nervous so Shizune continued**_

_**"You only have 13 minutes to get to the gates don't you think you should get going?"**_

_**"Yes!" I yelled forcefully my heart was still beating I wish Shizune never came looking for me but she was right it was time for me to go.**_

_**We both started walking to the door Shizune walked out first I looked at the birth documents, I was sad.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**We already began our trip, we only traveled 98 miles north at full speed we set up camp it was still very dark, when Lee asked Ayome why did we travel such a short distance all she said is that we needed to leave at night so we could cover our tracks better but we also need rest because we need energy.**_

_**TenTen I shared a tent and she just couldn't stop talking about Neji. Which made me very happy Neji needed someone like TenTen he made her happy but she made him even happier. He loved her Hinata could tell she knew what love looked like after all after wanting it for so long you start to crave it, observe it, learn about it so you kinda become an expert.**_

_**TenTen put one hand on my should and shook it gently wile waving her hand in front of my face say "Earth to Hinata."**_

_**I snap out of my trance "I-I'm sorry, I was l-listening to you , you said Neji asked you out on a date."**_

_**TenTen smiled a warm smile " Whats going on Hinata I can Tell your worried about something."**_

_**I started to blush how could she tell should I hide it from her no what was the point we shouldn't keep any secrets from each other. It took a minute but I finally told TenTen what happened inside of the Hokage's library.**_

_**She looked shocked "Wow Hinata I didn't know you could even attempt to pull something like that off, but there is no reason to feel guilty you left it behind."**_

_**"U-um TenTen I did get it a-and I'm I guilty b-because I don't feel bad a-about it." I spoke the truth and nothing but the truth I was nervous about one thing. What if Lady Hokage finds out its missing.**_

_**She stood there biting her bottom lip," Well no looking back now."**_

_**It got quite for a second I could tell she still wanted to know something, "I-is something wrong TenTen?"**_

_**"Well who is it, who are his parents?"**_

_**Hinata looked down at the file," I don't know I haven't l-looked at it, could you?" I handed off the file To TenTen**_

_**She open the file up my stomach churned in participation. I was disappointed however, when she pulled out a orange envolope that resembled Naruto's jumpsuit color alot. It had golden markings on it.**_

_**"Well thats weird."**_

_**My mouth was now dry I quickly gulped and finally nuzzeled up enough courage to speak up. "W-What is it?"**_

_**"Theses gloden markings aren't just any markings there a seal but it has to be powerful because ive never seen this seal before and ive studied seals for 3 years."**_

_**My mind was puzzeled "I-is that a bad thing TenTen?"**_

_**She took a while to answer. "I don't know but why would anyone place a seal on birth records, who are Naruto's parents?"**_

_**"Neji might know of the seal he mastered and studied every seal none to us." I suggested but then we heared a loud noise it was an explosion I quickly ran outside along with TenTen we were under attack.**_

_**Foreign ninja from the land earth judging by their headbands they were from the village hidden in the earthquake {{ A/N: Corny name I know but I couldnt think of anything eles lol}} I quickly pulled out three shuriken and threw them at lighting speed two knocked countered attacked my oppenent and the other left her face with a deep cut. This battle was just begining**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**TenTen's Perspective**_

_**I quickly ran into battle Pulling weapons from every place you could think of. The battle had been raging on for a while now with Neji by my side I had taken out seven men already. Finally my opponent was of my gender she threw a shiruken at me I dodged it so easily her throws were off like she only had attened one day of the ninja academy and it was her first day of every being a ninja. She ran off into the woods i was just about to let her go when I dashed off behind her I couldnt risk her going to get more ninja to help with this battle I caught upu with very easily.**_

_**She quickley threw a set of shuriken at me all three missed but the way she threw them it change she had experience. "Ahhhh!" I screamed as I grip my arm. **_

_**The seemingly helpless ninja smile.**_

_**She tricked me she lead me to believe she was weak so that I would chase her into the forest. I smile she looked at me exspectingly she might have thought she tricked me but by the time this battle is over she's going to wish it never started I finally spoke. "Cute trick throwing only three visiable shuriken and then a medical needle that a bit harder to see, I underestimated you."**_

_**"They all do." The silver headed girl said with a slight laugh**_

_**"Well i'll tell you one thing thats differnet about me I dont make the same mistake twice, you threw your sharp toys." I smiled "Now its my turn."**_

_**I pulled out a scrolled moving my hands so fast the silver headed girl could keep her eyes straight. Kuni flew every where there was no escaping it Neji's rotation justu inspired me. She was recieved cut all over her body but she was still stand.**_

_**Her breath was now heavy. "Fun justu, but my father always told me don't create a justu that you can't handle."**_

_**My anger flushed but I kept calm "I can handle my justu."**_

_**She giggled evily. " Tskk Tskk Tskk you need to learn to think deeper when I use the word handle im not referring to control, I guess my real question is can you dish what you serve!?"**_

_**I was confused and by the time I figured it out I was already late her hands signs were just as fast as mine because she was doing my justu!**_

_**Before I knew it I was lying on the ground bleeding I got up to my knees ready to fight when a Built guy with silver hair jump down beside the equally as silvered haired girl."Taisami we have to go now the others they have either been capture or killed."**_

_**The girls emotionless face was now filled with disgust. "We can go as soon as I kill her!"**_

_**The silver head guy who even in my condition I thought as handsome grunted.**_

_**"Ill make it quick Tyai"**_

_**"This blow right here should end it all !"**_

_**I thought I was dead but I wasn't a quick gust of wind had come over me sending chills down my spine. It was Neji he was here to protect me once again, he was acompanied by Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba.**_

_**I was happy at first but then I realized that it was because of this type of situation Neji didn't exsits in my world. "Neji you can't protect me everytime one day your just going to have to have to let me die!"**_

_**Taisami laughed "I agree."**_

_**She was ignored Neji then spoke words that made me feel like I had a true meaning. "I can't let you die before our date."**_

_**Taisami seem as if she had enough she started to walk towards the group when Tyai stopped her with one arm when he spoke his voice regestiered in every inch of your body his voice was deep almost like Sasuke's. "The ponds are in place we did what we were told this battle can wait for another day. He then looked at the group as if speaking to them "And trust me that day will be very soon." **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**I know my action sucks but I'm a lover not a figther writer lol so please help me with them or at least bare with me hopefully I will gradually get better at it Please review I would greatly apreciate it I will be finishing this chapter very soon . Until next time! P.S sorry this is so short I promise they seem longer while I'm writting them.**_


End file.
